Turns Out You're a Natural
by vitavitavegimin
Summary: Regina and Oliver have been dancing around each other for years, each afraid to make a move and Fred and George are sick of it. With the help of a bet and the pulling of a few strings, will Oliver finally get his girl?


"Dinner's almost ready!" Mrs. Molly Weasley called from the kitchen and everyone in the Burrow knew that it was time to hurry either downstairs, inside, or up into the dining room to help set up for the massive undertaking that was a Weasley dinner.

Downstairs in the basement, however, the Weasley twins and their long time accomplice, Regina Cloverfield, were so excited over their newest creation that they'd hardly Mrs. Weasley's order for them to resurface for dinner.

"Fred, George!" came the shrill cry again.

"Guys, we should probably go up before your mum comes down and skins us all," Regina said, tapping both of the tall redheads on their left shoulder.

"Nah, if mum decided to skin anyone," Fred remarked.

"It'd be us and not you," George carried on.

"Mum loves you to pieces," they finished their sentence together, smirking at Regina's raised eyebrows. Even after nearly eight years of affiliation, she still hadn't grown quite used to the twins' uncanny ability to be completely in sync and tune with each other's thoughts.

"I'm fairly certain she won't think so highly of me if I keep you from going upstairs much longer," the tiny blonde girl asserted, pointing a stern finger at the two boys.

"You've almost got the look down," one twin remarked.

"A few more weeks with us, and you'll have the Molly Weasley glare down pat," the other finished, the two laughing together as Regina's lips pursed, a tell-tale sign that she was trying not to laugh at the two's antics. It was a look that the Weasley twins saw often and had learned to love.

"As if I haven't spent enough time with you already," the feisty brunette countered, already halfway up the stairs before the twins followed suit.

"Fred, George! Took you two long enough to get up here," Mrs. Weasley scolded as the twins emerged from the basement door, "Regina, dear, I hope the boys haven't been bothering you too much," the unfailingly warm and welcoming woman smiled widely at the youngest Cloverfield, "Come along now, can't have you getting hungry," she insisted, pushing her towards the dining room while simultaneously swatting Fred and George for laughing at her overbearing, motherly antics.

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?" Regina turned, asking Molly Weasley before they'd reached the dining room.

"No, no, dear! Fred and George will help, don't you worry your pretty little head, alright?" Mrs. Weasley insisted, giving her an enthusiastic hug before bustling out of the room and ordering most of the Weasley Clan around the kitchen, giving orders like a general.

Laughing at the twins' stricken expressions, Regina wandered into the Burrow's living room and was promptly greeted by the Golden Trio, Alicia Johnson, Oliver Wood, and Dean Thomas.

"Well that explains how crowded all the plates looked on the dinner table," Regina joked, smiling at all her friends happily.

"How've you been? It's been ages since I've seen you! Got a boyfriend?" Alicia grilled her as she settled between Oliver and Harry on the couch, the only available spot to sit.

"I've been good," Regina nodded, "And no boyfriend."

"Why not?" Alicia demanded, leaning forward as though it would make Regina answer quicker.

"No one wants me," Regina shrugged, laughing.

"Bollocks!" Alicia swore, "Any guy would have to be mad if they didn't want you!"

"Just because you and Fred are happily hitched doesn't mean everyone else should be too," Regina laughed, missing the pointed look that Alicia sent Oliver's way.

"Sorry, am I squishing you, Oliver?" Regina turned to her house's Quidditch captain, having felt him fidget a few times.

"Oh, no, no," Oliver responded quickly, shaking his head in protest, "You're tiny anyways, I wouldn't even feel it if you sat on me."

"Go on then, take a seat," Fred teased, suddenly popping out of nowhere, "George needs somewhere to sit anyhow," he laughed, taking Alicia upon his own lap.

"But," Regina gaped, "I-."

"I never would've thought you so hard-hearted," George crooned.

"Denying my poor brother a seat," Fred latched on, both the twins' eyes dancing in mischief.

"It's alright," Oliver offered kindly, "I don't mind."

"Fine," Regina huffed, glaring at the Weasley twins before she sat gingerly onto Oliver's thighs, "I thought your mum was done with dinner?" she asked, searching for a way out of what had quickly become an awkward situation.

"Turns out something happened to the soup," Fred laughed, taking much pleasure in the situation he'd managed to ring Oliver and Regina into. Both the twins knew of Oliver's fondness for the petite brunette that was currently seated on his legs and they'd speculated that she shared and returned his feelings. Naturally, they'd decided to take it upon themselves to make sure that the two hooked. Up until now, their efforts had proved unsuccessful, but it seemed that the pair was feeling exceptionally conversational and Fred and George had decided that tonight was the night something was going to happen.

The large mass of people had broken up into two smaller groups of conversation. Fred, George and Alicia were speaking about their summer adventures and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were talking with Regina and Oliver about some Quidditch business. During this conversation, Oliver had leaned forward with enthusiasm and his hands had found their way around Regina's waist. Eventually, he was pressed up against her as she leaned back against his muscular chest with her head turned so she could see his face. She able to feel every tremor as he spoke in his rich, Scottish accent and she marveled at the degree of safety that she felt in his arms.

"I think it's working, mate," George observed quietly with a small smile.

"Not quite fast enough if I want to win that bet of ours," Fred observed, "I have an idea!" he crowed, sticking an index finger into the air.

"That's cheating!" George protested, but before his argument could get far, Mrs. Weasley burst into the living room and informed the children that dinner was actually ready now and they could go into the kitchen and begin eating. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the ends of the table as everyone else filled in and after a little more small talk, everyone was busy eating the always delicious food of Molly Weasley.

"So Regina, how is Penelope doing at the Ministry?" Mr. Weasley asked after a while.

"I haven't heard from her recently, so things must be going alright," Regina answered of her cousin who was dating Percy. It had come as a surprise how well she'd hit it off with the twins, considering she was close family with Penelope Clearwater, whom most people considered tight-laced, especially after her decision to date Percy Weasley, one of the most stuffy members of the Weasley family.

"And I haven't heard her complaining about Percy either, so I assume they're well as well," Regina added.

"And how about you, Oliver? I trust your parents are well?" Mr. Weasley asked, resuming questions for the rest of dinner. Occasionally, Fred and George would nudge each other with grins on their faces while Alicia looked on happily. In response, Oliver would mouth things at them ferociously, no doubt silently cursing the twins for meddling. Hermione caught on half way through dinner, her eyes flitting from Oliver to Regina and back. Ginny had known for a while now about Regina's hesitant feelings for Oliver, so it appeared that the only people unaware at the dinner table were Harry, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey George," Fred stood up and announced once dinner was over, "Fancy a fly?" he asked, directing his question to the entire table.

"Be careful," Mrs. Weasley cautioned as she used a summoning charm to levitate the dishes into the kitchen.

"Everyone in?" Alicia asked, pushing her chair in.

"I haven't got a broom," Hermione stated and Regina nodded in agreement.

"Right, well we can pair off the non-brooms," Fred directed, "Hermione goes with Ron and Regina with Oli."

"Can you fly with me on?" Regina asked Oliver plaintively, not wanting to weigh anyone down.

"With you, lass, I could," Oliver smiled, swooping her up in his arms to demonstrate the insignificance of her weight.

"Ahh! Okay, okay!" the brunette laughed happily, unaware of the many sets of eyes on her and Oliver as he carried her out the front door where Fred and George had summoned the many brooms. The strapping Scottish lad set Regina down for mere moments to pick up his broom before he reached out to her again, taking her hand and guiding her in front of him on the broom.

"Just relax, okay?" he asked, seeing her knuckles whiten from the death grip she had on his Firebolt, "You're going to have to trust me if we're going to fly together."

Heaving a sigh, Regina loosened her hold on the broomstick slightly and nodded, "Alright," she nodded reluctantly, "Let's go," she said and Oliver promptly took off.

"You alright, lass?" Oliver asked, his breath upon her ear once they were cruising high above the ground.

"Yeah, this is actually really fun," Regina smiled giddily, looking all about her surroundings. Fred and Angelina were flying ten feet to their left while Harry and George zoomed around in front of then and Hermione and Ron were cuddling a few yards below them.

"Have you never flown before?" Oliver asked, finding her excitement amusing.

"Only in class, I never really had reason otherwise," she admitted, shrugging slightly.

"Well then, lass, get ready for the ride of your life," Oliver informed her with a roguish grin. Eyes widening, Regina braced herself as Oliver urged the broom faster, through a few loops, and eventually ended with an oscillation before leveling off for even flight.

"Merlin's sake, Oliver Wood!" Regina exclaimed, swatting him lightly on the arm, "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry lass," Oliver chuckled, sounding far from it.

"Oy, Regina! Oliver!" George called, garnering the pair's attention, "Nice night, yeah?"

"Oh, it's lovely," Regina enthused, giddy from the adrenaline rush she'd experienced during Oliver's brief excursion.

"Yeah mate, lovely indeed," Oliver nodded, seeming to refer more to his girl than the night.

"Right mate," George laughed, pulling his broom away from the pair, speeding away to help Harry and Ron, who had apparently released a snitch and lost it.

"You having fun, lass?" Oliver asked, his warm breath hitting Regina's neck and sending shivers up her spine, "Hermione told me you don't fancy flying all that much."

"Normally, no," Regina admitted, "But this is actually fun."

"I'm glad you think so," Oliver smiled, "Because quite frankly, I'd like to take you out flying as often as I can. And I couldn't very well do that unless you liked it."

"Sorry, come again?" Regina asked, afraid she'd misheard the Quidditch captain's words.

"I'd like to take you out," Oliver chuckled, "If it's alright with you, that is."

"Oh," Regina breathed, processing his words again to make sure she wasn't going mad, "I'd like that very much," she finally answered.

"Oh good," Oliver exhaled, "You had me worried there," he joked as she leaned back into him, reveling in the way his chest quaked with each laugh.

"Oy, George! I believe you owe me a fair few Galleons," Fred crowed, having heard Oliver and Regina's conversation with an Extendable Ear he'd lowered as he flew a ways above them.

"Not fair, mate," George grumbled, reaching in his pocket for the amount that he'd foreseen losing to his brother, "You cheated."

"You bet on us?" Regina gaped as the Weasley twins exchanged money, congratulations, and snide comments.

"Uh oh," George mumbled, feeling the Cloverfield rage coming on.

"You absolutely foul prats!" Regina exclaimed, grabbing the broom and zooming after the twins as Oliver struggled to hold on.

"It seems you've a talent for this flying business," he laughed in amazement after circling his arms around Regina's small waist, "I'll be needing a chaser next year," he stated, "Interested?"


End file.
